This invention broadly relates to a new fuel processing apparatus for diesel engine powered trucks and automotive vehicles, as well as other diesel engine power installations.
The state of the art is indicated by the following cited references (U.S. Pat. Nos.): Dunnam 4,091,782; Quinn 4,146,002; Gratzmuller 3,354,872; McMinn 3,396,512; McCabe 3,762,548; Campbell 3,768,730; Richard 3,913,543; Cheysson 3,925,204; Virgil 3,935,901; McQuerry 3,209,816; Rehm 3,962,999; Zabenski 4,015,567; Amano 4,027,639; Linder 4,044,742; Hawkins 4,072,138; and Richards 4,091,265.
In the past when diesel fuel was plentiful and relatively inexpensive there were significantly fewer problems with the quality of the diesel fuel because of the substantial competition between sellers of the fuel. Refineries, distributors, and retailers of the fuel were careful to keep water out of the fuel, and they usually did not pump out the heavy settlings from the bottom of the fuel storage tanks. In more recent times, with shortages of oil, the fuel suppliers can sell essentially all of their available oil with little difficulty. Additionally, fuel suppliers in the past have blended kerosene and other fuels with lower cloud and pour points to Diesel Fuel to facilitate cold weather flow and use. Fuel allocations due to government regulations and oil shortages have now made it almost impossible to continue this practice. The result has been a distinct tendency toward lesser quality fuel containing substantially more impurities such as water and particulate materials which are very disruptive to proper operation of a diesel engine.
Accordingly, a main object of this invention is to provide a new and improved fuel processor apparatus for diesel trucks and other diesel powered automotive vehicles to remove water from the diesel fuel, while at the same time providing for increased fuel economy.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new fuel processor apparatus which includes a unique built-in but removable fuel filter element (e.g., of either the spin-on or drop-in type).
Another object of the invention is to provide a new fuel processor apparatus which heats the fuel to promote filterability, combustion efficiency, water removal, and to reduce crystallization of fuel wax elements.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new fuel processor apparatus which removes water from the fuel to protect the fuel pump and fuel injection components and protects fuel filter elements to extend the filter operation life.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new fuel processor apparatus which when installed in the heater water line circuit, permits automatic operator control of heat to the fuel processor apparatus, in that the operator controls the passenger compartment heat and the fuel processor heat simultaneously.
Another objective of the invention is to be able to utilize the heat energy or crankcase or lubricating oil from the engine--either air or water cooled--to heat the diesel fuel to obtain the benefits of this invention.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.